Dick Grayson's secret life
by fandomqueen51
Summary: One day while Damian is going through Grayson's stuff he finds out the he had a secret life and a HUSBAND! Find out about the epic love story about percy and dick. this is a crossover. characters include: percy, dick, bruce, Jason, tim, damian, and all of the other halfblood characters.


**I've never done anything like this so I hope it goes well, I've been thinking about this for a while now.**

 **This is hopefully going be an epic love story and this is just the beginning.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I hope I get all the characters right, and if I don't, please feel free to tell me.**

Damian was walking around the manor bored out of his mind, though he would _never_ admit it to anyone. While he was lost in thought trying to find a way to occupy the great Damian Wayne, he came across Grayson's old bedroom. Grayson said that the reason why had moved into a new room in the manor was because that he wanted keep his old room like a time capsule of his old life, he wanted to move on from his past. Meaning his old room was filled with memories and trinkets of the time before he left to become nightwing. The room he is staying in now his permanent room he has been staying in for years. Damian didn't understand the whole meaning behind it because it was just a room, there was nothing special behind rooms.

As the youngest Wayne walked up to the door and thought about going into the room. Grayson was an open and care free loving guy and would tell you anything about him if you just asked, basically he was an open book, but if there was one unspoken rule in the manor you shouldn't break is to go into Grayson's old room. Everybody in the manor knew this, even Todd wasn't stupid enough as to go into Grayson's room. So why was Damian even thinking about going into his room, Damian thought if Grayson can't share one room with the rest of us then why should he be trusted, at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. But he made the stupid decision of going inside, he said to himself just one look then he would leave. So he opened the door and went inside.

The first thing that hit him as he walked into the room was the how clean the room was, that made Damian a little skeptical, how was it so clean if no one even Alfred wasn't allowed in here. Even though it was Grayson's room he barley went in here, or so Damian thought. He pushed those thoughts away and went in.

Grayson's room was totally different than his other one. It had all the basic room stuff like a desk , a dresser and a bed. But after that it all changed. There were old Flying Grayson posters on the walls, around the room. There were papers scattered all across the desk, there were also books on top of the bed, and books also filled the tall wide dark wood bookcase, that was set in the corner that was the closest to the desk. Damian picked up one of the books to see what the title was, the book was called "Into the Dark", _weird_ he thought _that book just came out about a month ago, so why was it in here._ Damian picked up the book and what surprised him was that instead of the author being Ash Night it said Dick Grayson. _Is Grayson an author? Why didn't he tell me?_ Damian thought. He filed that detailed back for later and kept looking around. He then went over to the bed that looked like it had just been slept in, and went over to the dresser and looked through the drawers and found a few scrap books and started to look over them. The first one had pictures of the whole Wayne family, from pictures from magazines and others you could tell were ones that Grayson took. Damian was so bored by this one that he quickly flipped through it. The next one was filed with pictures of Grayson's childhood. Some were of him and his family, others were action shots, but most were the Grayson's smiling and having family time together. Another thing that surprised him was Grayson's smile, he had never seen Grayson smile like that before. It wasn't his show smile, his infamous smirk, or his snarky grin. This smile was relaxed yet it looked like he was having the time of his life. It made Damian a little jealous, that he couldn't make Grayson smile look like this. When he had finished looking at the second scrap book, he saw the last one. It looked different than the other two, it was nicely decorated. As Damian flipped the front cover the first picture he saw was Grayson in a pair of arms, said pair of arms led up to a lean built man who was slightly taller than Grayson, his skin tone was more the tan side, he also had messy jet black hair and had sea green eyes. This man wore a blue skin tight t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, he also had a killer watt smile on. But what shocked Damian the most was not the fact Grayson was in the arms of a man but the fact he wore the smile that he had on in the scrap book that had his parents in it.

He hastily flipped to another and saw a picture that not only had Grayson and the other man in it but it also eight other people in it, they all looked relaxed and looked like they were having the time of there lives. Damian kept looking through the pages and saw pictures of either Grayson and the mystery man or of the other eight. As he looked through the last few pages, he saw Grayson and the other man in well tailored suits. Grayson wore a gray one with a electric blue tie, the other man wire a sleek black suit with a sea green tie. That's when Damian started to think if these were wedding pictures, this development hit Damian like a ton of bricks. He kept looking at the last few pages looking for evidence and that's when he started to notice a few things. In one picture the two were dancing together looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world, he also saw two wedding bands. _No_ he thought _this can't be true._ He looked through the last few pictures and saw the last two, one was that they were in in each others arms but they were soaked and it looked like was raining, but it also looked they could't care less because they had such passion and love in each other's eyes. The last picture looked liked it had the whole wedding party together, everybody had a look of fun of their faces. _Who is this person and why is he MARRIED to Grayson._ The youngest Wayne was in total and utter shock _why didn't Grayson ever tell us, tell me about these people especially this man he was supposedly married to._

Speak of the devil.

"DAMIAN, it's time for dinner," said Grayson

Damian, hastily closed up the book aand put everything away and quickly went down the stairs for dinner with the family. But as he looked back up to the room, and promised to himself that he would find out more about Grayson's secrets if it would be the last the he would do.

"Finally, you're here," said Todd.

"Didn't know you cared _Todd_ ," said Damian

"Oh I don't I just want to eat, I'm hungry."

"hey settle, let's eat," said Bruce

As everyone began to eat, Todd and Drake started to argue what movies were better. It was juvenile Damian thought, no movies were really that good. Plus his mind was still on the pictures he saw and the whole other life Grayson had between the books he wrote and the other people in the pictures, and is so called _husband_. He was so lost in his own world he didn't even notice Grayson and father calling for him. Finally their words go through to him.

"Damian are you well?" asked father.

"Yeah little D you ok ?" Grayson also asked.

"yes I'm fine"

They both looked at each other and went back to eating. He didn't even notice that dinner was almost done, until he was halfway through desert. He couldn't hold it back any more he had to ask, he had to know more even if he must swallow his pride.

"Grayson were you ever married."

The whole table silenced Grayson paled and looked up as if someone had hit him with a ton of bricks.

"What the hell Damian, why would you think that?" asked father

Then Drake asked, " What on earth are talking about?"

Todd broke into a spit of howling laughter.

"Jason it's not funny,"said Drake

"Oh yes it is, ha hah, there's no way the golden bird would secretly elope without daddybats knowing, this is so funny."

Everybody looked at Grayson at that point who had gone as pale as paper, and ho was also shakig.

"Oh shit, were you married,?" asked Todd.

Looking at Grayson's face Jason broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Oh god, the demon spawn was right, ha hah-" his laughter was broken off as a dinner knife was thrown across the room and landed right next to Todd's ear. The room was silenced. Everyone was shocked, all heads turned towards Grayson as he stood up and said, "Yes as a matter a factor I was, and his name was Percy Jackson," and with that he left the dinner table. Leaving the whole table in shocked silence wondering what the _hell_ just happened.


End file.
